Almost Shattered, Never Broken
by redsnow119
Summary: *This story is centered around an original character* Ame is back after almost being shattered during the gem war. This story is about her and the shenanigans she endures with the other crystal gems, including Pearl her long time crush.
1. A New Friend

**A/N Woah a different franchise and an entire work about an original character?! Who are you and what have you done with the writer that ships more than fedex?! JK, Hey guys! So I've been obsessing over Steven Universe the past few weeks and had a character kicking around in my head so I've decided to explore it. This story takes place midway through season 4, after** ** _Last one out of Beach City_** **and will be centered around a romance between my OC and Pearl. (SORRY I AM STILL SHIPPING TRASH :D) This is my first fanfic OC so please go gently on my poor poor soul. All reviews are welcome, thank you and enjoy! :3**

* * *

Steven was doing what he does best, which was fooling around of course. He was in Garnet's room waiting for her to finish up and play with him for the rest of the afternoon. Being bored is what usually got him into trouble, and today was no different. Steven was jumping and using his floating powers to bring him back down slowly and safely. On his many trips up and down he set out to observe all of the bubbled gems the others have collected over the years. He tried to see how high he could go. Every bounce he'd go higher and higher, no longer recognizing the gems he passed. On a specifically high jump he got up so far he couldn't see the floor. He was surrounded by unfamiliar gems, but one had caught his eye.

A rectangular quartz-like gem that could fit in his palm if not for the pink bubble surrounding it. It was funny, Steven didn't remember bubbling this gem. _Wait this was done by Mom!_ He gently tucked the bubble under his arm like a basketball as he finished floating down. His feet softly patted the ground just as Garnet turned to see him.

"Alright Steven I'm done organizing. What would you like to dooo-STEVEN! Where did you get that?!"

"Well, you see, I was floating and I got really high up and-"

"You need to put that back Steven. It's very important."

"Aw but why? I just wanted to see it better."

As Steven held the gem to the surrounding light he noticed that the colors ranged from a purpleish to orangish. It was hard to tell with the pink tint of the bubble surrounding it. One other very noticeable thing is that a very large crack nearly split the gem in two. Steven felt the gem almost reach out to him, call to him gently. He didn't notice when Garnet slipped the bubble from his grasp.

"Wait Garnet! Let me help! That gem is cracked and I could fix her. I know I can!"

Garnet removed her glasses to look at him clearly with all three eyes. "Not even your mother could help her." She said solemnly.

"I know I can!"

Garnet replaced her glasses and thought for a long time before speaking. "I guess there is only one way to find out, come on Steven."

"…yes!" Steven whispered to himself with stars in his eyes and a smile on his face.

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst were busy arguing in the kitchen as Garnet and Steven stepped through the door. Pearl patted the purple gems back as she coughed up a crying breakfast kid plushy.

"Honestly Amethyst, why on earth would you eat that?!"

"Because it looked good! Oh sup Steven, watcha' got there? Also you may need to replace a few of your toys."

Pearl gasped at the sight of the bubble in Garnets arms. "No Garnet we can't risk it, Rose couldn't heal her!"

"But Steven wants to try." Garnet smiled.

Pearl franticly paced as they gathered around the middle of the room. Garnet handed the bubble back to the boy. "Ready Steven?" Steven drew an intense gaze and licked both of his hands. "I was born ready!"

Garnet popped the bubble and before the gem hit the floor Steven caught it in his hands. Pearl stopped her pacing to watch over Garnets shoulder nervously. The Purple/Orange gem easily fit in Steven's hands and after a moment the large crack that nearly split the gem in two began to repair itself. All four of the crystal gems watched in awe as the gem became mostly whole. The only thing that remained of the crack was a scratch left on what would be a perfect piece of quartz. Steven felt the gem vibrate and let go as her body reformed in front of them.

She was taller than Pearl but still a few inches shorter then Garnet. Her shoulders were broad with sharp angles but was overall a medium build. Her skin was tinted light orange, almost yellow, and her hair was a light purple. Being a quartz she had a lot of hair, but it was intentionally shaved on the sides and the back was carefully braided down to her waist. Pearl gently reached out to brush away purple bangs from the semi-sleeping form.

"I can't believe you did it Steven."

"WOW! You guys didn't tell me she was a Crystal Gem!" Steven delighted at the purple star that painted her right collar bone, neck and lower jaw. Her clothing was a mixture of different shades of purple that resembled what was once a military uniform. The gem stirred and as her eyes opened they revealed to be a calming brown color.

"Pearl? Garnet? Feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Ametrine!" Pearl nearly shouted as she dove into an awkward embrace. "It's nice to see you again, Ame." Garnet patted her shoulder and smiled.

Ametrine laughed a deep laugh, the resonance shaking the wooden floor of the house as she referred to Garnet. "I see those two are gettin' along well."

"They always do, eventually."

"And who's this? An Amethyst? Good, I always told Rose to keep more strong quartz around and you can't get much stronger than an Amethyst, yeah? Now, where is that one?" Ametrine chuckled.

Pearl stepped away from Ametrine and clasped her hands together trying to think of a way to break the news to her.

"Well you see Ame, Rose is, gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"Let me introduce you to her son Steven. Steven this is Ametrine. She helped us a lot during the war."

"It's uh nice to meet you." Steven said shyly with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. Ame stared at him for a moment or two with a bit of an intimidating presence to the young human. Just as his resolve was about to fail him Ame laughed again and smiled goofily.

"The pleasure's mine I assure you Steven. Half human Half gem, huh? Well should've seen that one coming knowing Rose. And the resemblance! My mistake really."

"Resemblance?"

Ame crouched down and held up a thick finger to boop Steven's nose. "You have her nose."

"Really?!" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Yup, and apparently her eyes too!"

All five gems shared a laugh at that point. Caught up in the excitement Steven grabbed her hand to lead her around the house showing her what's new. As Ame tried to step forward to follow her right leg gave out and she tumbled to the floor. She sat up and saw that her leg was almost glitching. The light couldn't form correctly to support her weight. Pearl rushed to her side and placed a hand just below her left collar bone where her gem was.

"Steven repaired what he could, but it's still scratched. You are just gonna have to rest for now Ame."

Both Garnet and Amethyst (in puma form) helped lug the gem over to the couch to sit. Ame angrily stared at the malfunctioning leg as Steven tried his best to heal the scratch on the gem to no avail. After a while Steven grew tired and Ame had picked up on it.

"It's alright Steven, you did your best and you saved me from being shattered, that's all I can ask. Why don't you tell me about everything I've missed? How long was I out anyway?"

"5,327 earth years." Pearl said from the kitchen while preparing Steven's dinner. The slightly frustrated tone did not escape the ears of any other gem, well, except for Steven.

"Well that means we gotta catch you up on EVERYTHING!"

"Then what are you waiting for big guy, I'm listenin'."

That evening concluded Steven's spark notes of most of human history and more importantly what had been happening in the past 14 years. Amethyst helped Steven up to his room after he had finally tired himself out hours later. Garnet retired to her room and the only gems left were Pearl and Ametrine. Pearl made herself busy by cleaning up and Ame shifted in attempt to stand. Pearl instantly tried to stop her but pleading brown eyes immobilized her. Silently Ame pulled from her gem a simple sword stowed in its scabbard. She used it as a makeshift cane and hobbled outside to see the ocean at night. Pearl followed her outside and leaned against the railing with her.

"Have I really missed that much?" Ame had managed after a while.

"Well not the part of pirates riding unicorns I think Steven added that part in."

"I mean about us, about Rose being gone. I can't imagen what you're feeling right now Pearl."

"It hurts and she'll always have a place in my heart, but, it's over now. Stevens here and that's all that matters."

"And the war?"

"Earth isn't a primary objective anymore, we've won, in a way."

"That's good, I'd doubt if I could fight again in this state anyway, how pathetic right? A Quartz general reduced to this…"

"You are not pathetic!"

"Pearl, you know I can't fuse like Garnet and I'm not smart like you so that doesn't leave me with much."

"You are smart, you can teach Steven."

"Teach him what?"

"I've been training him and his friend Connie how to fight, you were always better than me so maybe you can teach them a thing or two."

"I guess I could give them a few tips."

"I know you can." Pearl said as she brushed up against Ame's shoulder, leaning her head in the crook of her neck. The pair stood there for a few minutes watching the tide pull away from them. Then, Ame spoke suddenly in a voice so full of insecurity and gentleness.

"I missed you, you know. That day I thought I lost you, you and everyone else."

"Rose did try to fix you, but she couldn't, so we bubbled you to make sure you weren't shattered." As Pearl finished her explanation Ame firmly pulled Pearl off of her and retreated to the house.

"Understood, I'm going rest, goodnight Pearl."

Pearl held her own arm with her free hand and looked towards the floor with water pooling in her eyes. "Goodnight… Ame"


	2. An Old Friend

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

"Graaaaah take that, not Pearl!"

"Nice one Steven!" Connie said as she watched Steven fling his shield and slice through the blue hologram. The human girl quickly rolled and took out another dummy with her sword. Steven turned to thank or congratulate Connie himself, failing to see the approaching sword come at him. It was stopped in the nick of time by a scabbarded sword. Ame had been watching the fight and had stepped in to save Steven. The holograms dissipated and the session was over. Ame's silly and genital aura was completely gone at this point as she hobbled around the arena observing. Unlike Pearl's mothering attitude when it came to fighting, trying to push yet protect Steven at the same time; Ame's style of training held no obvious acts of love. If the kid's stance was at any time incorrect she would firmly tap them into place and would paint very clear pictures of what they need to improve.

"Thanks is bestowed at the end of battle, not during it. If you must show it in battle, show it by getting both of you out of there alive and unharmed."

Ame was pushing herself all morning along with the kids. Pearl noticed that as Ame would hide a pained face anytime the kids would see her. Pearl fidgeted and stood up.

"How about a little break for _all_ of us." She said as water and healthy snacks had appeared. Ame nodded and sat down on the steps next to Pearl. Steven and Connie sat cross-legged in front of the gems munching away.

"How do you know how to fight so well, Ma'am?" Connie had asked after she sat down.

"Well I'm an Ametrine. Back on Homeworld I was the general of both Yellow and Blue Diamonds armies since I'm a mixture of Citrine and Amethyst, yet not a fusion of those gems, like they so despise. So I had to learn and be the best at it, I guess."

"That's so cool!" said Steven.

Pearl cleared her throat and smiled proudly. "That's not even the half of it! When Ame joined me and your mother she was able to relay valuable information to us and help us avoid many battles!"

"So, Steven's mom convinced you to switch sides like the rest of the Crystal gems even though you were really high ranking?" Connie asked between sips of water.

Pearl and Ametrine glanced as each other briefly debating on telling this story. Ame smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, actually, me and Rose never really got along that well."

"What!?" said both Connie and Steven at the same time.

"It's a bit of a long story and kind of boring in parts, you sure you want to hear it?"

"YES!"

"Can't argue with that. It all started well over 6,500 years ago. I had just got done with my report to Yellow Diamond and that's when your mother approached me…"

6,500 years ago…

Ame was walking through one of the many grand corridors of Homeworld. She was fiddling with a display and becoming more frustrated as time went on.

"Ugh, curse this piece of junk! How do peridots even read this thing?" She flicked the screen away and continued her path

"Ametrine a moment of your time."

"Fine, state your business Rose Quartz."

 _You really talked to Mom like that?_

 _It was a different time Steven, as I was saying_

"I need to talk to you with less prying ears, meet me down in the kindergarten tonight at dusk if you truly care for your armies."

Rose all but disappeared after that and being ever curious Ame had done what she was told. The Kindergarten was cold and full of places to hide and ambush, but Rose Quartz weren't known to tell lies so she trusted her instincts and came along. There she saw Rose and a Pearl by her side.

"I've come as you've requested, what do you want?"

"Join us in the rebellion to save the planet Earth."

Ame had heard rumors of rouge gems and a planet named Earth but surely a Rose Quartz couldn't be involved.

"What you're suggesting I do is treason."

"No it's mercy to all those poor humans. All we ask is to keep Yellow and Blue's armies out of the way as best you can."

Ame reached for her sword prompting a response from Pearl to attempt and draw her own weapon. "And if I refuse, you understand I have the ability and authority to shatter both of you right now, yes?"

 _Wow, you were kind of mean back then Ame._

 _It was a different time Steven!_

"I know you despise shattering gems."

"That is true, but I can't betray my Diamonds for such a sorry lot." Ame said as she put away her weapon. "I respect you as a soldier Rose Quartz, so I won't relate any information of this meeting to anyone, but I cannot help you."

As Ame turned to go she spoke just once more. "And tell your Pearl to put that thing away, shaking hands don't threaten anyone."

"Wait, wait, wait." said Connie as she set her half eaten orange slices down. "If Rose didn't convince you then who did?"

Pearl and Ametrine glanced at each other again then back to the kids. "Hush, I was just getting to that part" Ame said with a wink and a smile.

It was a few days later Ame was tired of paperwork and was enjoying a stroll around the courtyards. It was well into the evening and a cool air settled around her. She was just about to head back inside when she heard the faint sounds of combat in one of the side areas. When she went to investigate she found the Pearl she saw the other day practicing with a spear. She was trying to prefect her form to no avail as there was no one to teach her.

 _Pearl was bad at combat, no way._

 _Everybody's always a little bad starting out, Steven._

 _You were pretty bad._

 _Ametrine!_

 _Anyway, as I was saying…_

Ame watched for a little while silently judging her form. Pearl tried her best with the information she was given but came nowhere close even to the worst Ruby. But, the way she kept trying inspired something inside Ame as she revealed herself.

"You're too open, and your strikes are misplaced."

"How long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to notice you're in over your head."

"I'm fine!"

At that moment Ame attacked and disarmed Pearl in an instant. Because of the way she disarmed her, Ame drew in very close to the other gem. Pearl shrunk at the size of her so close and Ame basically froze at the feeling of the slender, almost fragile gem under her palms. It was a unique feeling since before she only fought other Quartz. Two patches of darker yellow appeared on her cheeks and she stammered as she spoke.

"No, you're not. I could, uh, teach you if, you know, want me to?"

"You, would?"

"Uh, yeah, here let me show you."

Ame quickly grabbed Pearl's spear from the ground and deftly positioned herself behind Pearl. Using her larger frame as an advantage she gently took hold of Pearl's arms and positioned her to the side to reduce her target size.

"So you see, like this your enemy has less to hit so it's more likely for you to, uh, not get hit."

"Thank you, I think I got it now, so you can let go, now…" She smiled awkwardly.

"Yes! Of course, sorry."

The short lessons continued for some time and Pearl improved greatly with Ame's guidance. Just as they were about to part Pearl spoke.

"Does this mean you'll join us? Rose just wants peace for everybody and she really believes you can help us."

"What do _you_ want Pearl?"

"Me? I want a chance to be more then I should be, and Rose showed me that I could be that person if I try hard enough."

"You admire her that much?"

Pearl looked away and clasped an empty hand around her heart. "Everything I do, I do it for her."

"Then I'll help."

"Really?!"

"You have my word as an Ametrine."

Pearl smiled widely and jumped to embrace Ame. As her feet touched the ground still she smiled.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Rose will be so happy! I'll go tell her now!" She said then ran off.

"I'm sure she will." Ametrine said with a face of melancholy.


	3. Sleep

**Chapter 3: Sleep**

Ametrine and Steven were in the middle of a puzzle one night. It was the picture of two different colored horses running across the plains. Ame had just finished the outline of a white horse as Steven let out a large yawn. Both Garnet and Amethyst were out on a mission and Pearl was busy helping build something for Peridot, so it was Ame's duty to keep an eye on Steven. This meant multiple board games, movies, and other low energy things. The scratch on Ame's gem was still present so she had limited mobility and can barely walk without her "cane". It was a complete embarrassment to the gem who was prided on physical mobility. Ame was pulled from this thought just as another yawn escaped from Steven.

"All right. Time for bed, kiddo." Ame chuckled.

"But I'm not that….. Tired."

"Mmhm and I'm not an Ametrine, let's go big guy."

Ame stood up on a shaky leg and tried to clean the small mess around the house. Steven came back dressed in pajamas and ready for bed. He saw her struggle to pick up a stray Chaaps bag and went over to help her.

"Let me try to fix your scratch."

"Steven, you've tried every day for the past week. This is just a price I gotta pay to hang out with you guys all the time." She said while ruffling his hair. "Though I do believe I'm getting quite the deal." She added chuckling.

Steven thought for a long time then pounded a fist into the open palm of his other hand. "I got it! You should try sleeping! When I don't feel so good I go to bed and feel better in the morning, maybe it will help."

Ame thought, watching stars glow in the boy's eyes. She shrugged "Guess I got nothing to lose, lead the way."

Steven pulled all of his blankets off his bed and laid them out on the floor of his room. He then proceeded to lay down and pat the floor in front of him. Ame allowed herself to half fall to the floor and landed in front of Steven.

"So all you got to do is lay down, close your eyes, and emmmmpty yourrr miiiiind!"

"That's it?"

"Yup!"

With that Steven fell asleep instantaneously leaving Ame to try and figure this out on her own. She tossed and turned for a few hours trying too hard to fall asleep. Just as she was about to give up she heard the hum of the warp pad and sat up to see who just got home. Pearl had returned from the barn, tired but satisfied in her work. She made her way up to Steven's room to check on the boy. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw Ame on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"He wanted me to try sleeping to see if my scratch could heal on its own. I just couldn't get it." Ame whispered back.

Pearl knelt next to the other gem. "Unlike Amethyst, I don't personally care for the habit, but if Steven thinks it will help. Here let me show you."

In much greater detail Pearl proceeded to help Ametrine sleep. She tried every trick she knew to help the human go to bed, singing, talking, anything she had learned over the past 14 years. When nothing really worked Pearl was left with one option. When Steven was younger he would sometimes watch scary movies and have nightmares that kept him up. The only thing that Garnet had figured out was that if she hugged Steven he'd eventually feel safe enough to fall asleep. It was worth a shot so Pearl tried her best. She rolled into Ametrine's embrace much to her surprise. Pearl rested her head on one of Ame's arms and tossed her own arm around her waist. Now if it was the comfort of the embrace, the soothing heartbeat of the larger gem, or the exhaustion of working with Peridot all day, or a combination of all three, Pearl didn't notice herself slip away. Ametrine was once again left alone, but this time if she were to move she'd risk waking Pearl, so she laid there still. She smiled at the peacefulness on Pearl's face and for once in the past few hours her mind wasn't on her forcing herself to sleep.

Ame awoke facing the ceiling hours later. Orange morning light flooded the room. There was still a familiar weight on her left shoulder, which she didn't need to look down to see what it was. As she laid there she took in her surroundings carefully, Steven's muffled snoring, the din of ocean waves crashing along the shore, and the unique smell of human food being cooked in the kitchen. With the quietness of the house she assumed Garnet was cooking. Brown eyes flicked about for a while, then came to rest on Pearl's sleeping form. Not the most, graceful, sleeper as she noticed her awkwardly splayed out on the floor half tangled with the purple haired gem's own form. There was a soft digital buzz emitting from Pearls gem and ever curious, the larger gem shifted to see what she was dreaming about.

It was an image of Rose. They were back on homeworld and it looked to be after Ame told Pearl she'd join them. A slightly surprised face crossed Ame as she watched through Pearls prospective. The memory was foggy and hard to make out except for a few lines of dialog.

"Ah! Rose terrific news! Ametrine will be supporting us as best she can!"

"How did you convince her?"

"Well, uh, she just sort of took, interest, in me?"

There was a slight coloring to Rose's cheeks as she spoke the next line and covered her large smile with a hand comically. "Oh Pearl, I didn't realize… Though I do understand, she _is_ quite handsome. Hahah." Rose giggled.

Even without the ability to see Pearl's face in the memory the voice crack in her words gave away the possible blue blush coating Pearl's cheeks.

"Oh no, NO-thing like that! She was just giving me pointers on fighting that's all! Your opinion is the only thing that matters to me anyway!" She babbled.

"Alright Pearl." Rose chuckled.

With that the image faded and Ame decided to leave before Pearl wakes. Ame deftly removed herself from Pearl and made her way downstairs as swiftly as possible. She still needed her cane but in a way she felt a little bit stronger. Garnet smiled to her as she came into view.

"Slept well?" She said softly and gestured to her hair as half of it was no longer in a braid.

"I think so, hey Garnet, can I ask you something?"

"Pearl has loved Rose for so long, that it's going to take time to adjust, but ever since you've returned she _has_ been happier."

Ame crossed her arms and smirked. "You know, I always feel a bit sorry for poor Ruby, never gets to surprise Sapphire with presents because of that future vision."

"It's always a surprise to be loved by the one you love." Garnet smiled to herself.

"I guess it is."


	4. Fusion

**Chapter 4: Fusion**

It was back to the grindstone for both Connie and Steven. Today they were to train as Stevonnie and with Garnets help stay together longer. Many drills and exercises took place as Ame watched from the sidelines. Sardonyx would appear every once and awhile to point out flaws in their dance or miscommunications when fighting as one. Every time a fusion happened Ame would grow glummer. Ame was just about to leave when Stevonnie waved at her.

"Hey Ametrine! Where are you going? Am I doing okay with my sword fighting?"

Ametrine didn't turn around as she nodded and walked off. Disheartened Steven and Connie unfused with concerned expressions.

"Is Ametrine alright?" Asked Connie.

Pearl touched the tips of her fingers together as she explained solemnly. "Ametrine are very rare, they form accidentally when an Amethyst and Citrine are made too close together in a kindergarten. Because of this they are extremely powerful on their own, but they lose the ability to fuse. It was always a touchy subject with her in the past and I don't believe she's quite gotten over it yet."

"That's so sad." Steven grumbled.

"It's how it is." Garnet said monotonously.

"Has anyone ever tried?"

"Probably."

"Wait you don't know?! Come on Connie we have a new mission!" Steven grabbed the girl's hand and ran after Ame.

"Wait Steven! You can't just-"

"It's alright Pearl." Garnet smiled.

Steven and Connie found Ame on the beach with her knees tucked to her chest. She was watching the waves as her purple braid was tossed behind her in the breeze. Her brown eyes scanned the darkening water as the sun lowered in the sky.

"Yes Steven?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for dragging you along to practice today without knowing about you not being able to fuse."

"And if you wanted to try, Steven and I could help you." Connie piped up.

Ame looked to the pleading eyes of the children and got to her feet. "I wouldn't know where to begin…"

Stars lit up both their eyes as they began to try and teach her how to dance. Steven set down his phone as they tried multiple types of dance and music. Because of her leg any fluid motions like the ones Amethyst preferred where out. Garnets robotic style of dance came a bit more naturally to her, but Ame found it a bit silly and ended up laughing half way through. Neither Steven nor Connie knew how to dance like Pearl so that was out. Glum glances passed between the kids, but Ame smiled and lifted both Connie and Steven up with just one arm, laughing.

"Oh come on, I'm not that much of a lost cause to warrant _those_ looks!"

"Woah Ame you're REALLY strong!" Steven laughed. Together the three of them played on the sand in the light of the setting sun. Just as they were thinking what to do next Pearl's voice cut through the air softly.

"I believe this may be my area of expertise." She smiled shyly. Ame was enjoying the kid's antics and didn't notice her approach them.

"It's probably not gonna work Pearl, you don't have to waste your time on this." Ame said grimly.

Garnet spoke up next to Pearl. "You know better than anyone that singing and dancing is kind of what Pearls were originally made for…" Pearl shot Garnet a warning glance. "Not that they, only, have to do those things of course!"

Pearl left Garnet and approached Ame gracefully. She place Ame's heavy and strong hands on her hip and in her own hand respectfully. Ametrine's cheeks darkened significantly when Pearl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done so much for me, this is the least I can do for you." She whispered only to her.

"Alright, but dose everybody need to be watching us?" She said with the edge of panic in her whispered voice.

"Keep your eyes one me and it'll be fine."

Pearl nodded to Steven to start some piano music and began to sing.

 _Alright everything begins with your stance_

Pearl gently allowed some of Ame's weight to be put on her as they started.

 _Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, as your moving forward…_

Ame stumbled and almost fell due to not being used to putting weight on her leg.

 _Balance is the key. Right foot, Left foot_

After a few steps Ametrine seemed to get the hang of it and begin to smile as they picked up the pace.

 _Now go even faster and as you're moving backwards…_

The taller gem was so happy that she could finally move more that she was focused on her feet as to not mess up. A slender hand removed itself from her shoulder and gently moved her chin up so their gazes locked. Pearl blushed a light blue and she spoke.

 _Keep your eyes on me._

The pair danced for a while and Ame even threw in a few spins as well. As Pearl completed her third spin she felt the beginning stages of fusion kick in. Pearl dove into her embrace and with her hand still up in the air went flush with her body. She expected her form to contract and reshape into someone new, but she didn't, both of their forms reshaped back to normal and the fusion failed. Both Pearl and Ametrine were thrown to the ground, disheartened. The rest of the onlookers sighed a held breath.

"I really thought it was gonna work." Said Steven.

"Mabey next time, come now Steven. Connie's mom is probably back at the house waiting for her." Garnet said.

With that the three of them left the two gems on the beach. Out of frustration Ame grabbed a rock and threw it into the ocean with a loud flooush. Pearl thought for a long time then got an idea that shaded her face blue.

"Ame, I have an idea."

"What now? How much more can I embarrass myself in one day? I just want to fuse since it's so special to you guys, like when you made Sardonyx earlier. I feel like I'm still an outsider around you because of it."

"You are not an outsider, Ame. Ever since Rose left you're the only one I have left of that time."

"So I'm just your replacement for Rose then?!" She nearly shouted.

"NO!...you're not, and I can, I can prove it to you!" Pearl spoke with tears threatening to fall.

"How?!" Ame said with her own brown eyes watery.

Pearl walked up to Ame with a mixture of fury and sadness on her face. She grabbed the side of Ame face with her hand and kissed her left cheek. Instantly the anger built up in Ame disappeared and was replaced with a fuzzy warmth and confusion. After a second Pearl landed back on her heels and couldn't make eye contact out of embarrassment.

"What? Was that?"

"A human tradition that shows affection to those you deeply care about."

"Oh." Ame bent down and returned the kiss. "Like this?"

"Uh, yeah, yoooou got it."

Awkward silence fell between both gems. The explosion of anger from the argument had faded just as quickly as it came. This was how they had always argued; furious at first then somehow came out closer. Ame brushed away the telling tracks of tears from Pearl's face with a strong, but gentile hand.

"We um, better get back."

"Mmhm."

Pearl clung on to her arm that was not supporting Ametrine's weight as they headed back to the house. Steven was busy eating with Amethyst and didn't notice Pearl separate from Ame. Garnet flashed both of them a knowing smile and silently mouthed two words at them.

 _Future vision_


End file.
